Typical context algorithms are used to provide context information to mobile computing devices. However, such context algorithms rely on nonstop sensing capabilities so that the mobile computing device may always be aware of the latest ambient environment or device status. Having such context algorithms running nonstop on the main host processor of the mobile computing device may consume a large amount of power, causing the battery to drain very quickly.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.